Key to Friendship
"It was like if he was tracing it." Scott Key to Friendship is the fourth episode of Season Two of the fan film series Doctor Who: The 11th Regeneration and the fifteenth story overall. It stars Jaime Carroll as the Doctor and Laura Massingham as companion Grace Thompson. It also stars Stephen Fernley as Scott and Andrew Manswell as Peter. Synopis What seems like an ordinary, boring day, Scott suddenly bumps into a mysterious man called the Doctor, who unknowingly drops a key. Joined by his friend Peter, Scott is determined to track down this Doctor to give him his long lost key before something more sinister tries to get hold of it... Plot Scott is in a playground as he gets a phone call to leave the place. He accidently bumps into the Doctor as he is scanning for something with his companion Grace as she messes around with the scanner in her hand before a meteorite crashes to the east of them. Tired of arguing together, they head to the Tardis as Scott is determined to bring back the key to the Doctor. Unfortunately, the Tardis disappears without Scott as he keeps the key for himself. Scott wakes up the next day as he is late for college again and misses the bus. After he has walked, his friend Peter finds him as the sit down with Scott and the key. Scott spots the Doctor doing something, Scott then decides to follow the Doctor to the Tardis as Peter dismisses him as 'stalking the Doctor'. They stop right by the Tardis as the key glows and the Tardis disappears in front of them. They do some research up on police boxes and the history behind them as a rumbling noise is heard outside. Scott goes outside to search what has happened, the Tardis flying as it tries to do something before the key glows again and it saws off into the air. They go back inside as Peter sees a ghost of a dead relative as it goes before he can search it again. As they are back inside, the TV turns on with the Doctor on a recorded message - this is because Scott has the key on top of the TV. The Doctor in the message mentions that he was trapped because of an alien but they cannot get into the Tardis as the Doctor has all of the Tardis keys, except for Scott's. The TV goes haywire as the Doctor tells them not to trust anything you see. They go outside and try to think up a plan as the ghost of the relative (now revealed as Peter's brother, Jim who died in a car crash.) appears again before it transforms into a alien called the Dulox. It gets run over by a car after it has chased Peter and Scott before the Tardis appears again as they go inside with a holographic projection of the Doctor waiting for them. The projection orders the two to place the key onto the Tardis as it arrives to the Doctor and Grace before two Dulox guards find the four of them. The Dulox decide to advance the plans for Earth conquer before the four of them get into the Tardis. They arrive as the Dulox arrive, Scott and Peter drive them away as they are cornered. Scott orders Peter to think of something Peter lost a long time ago - his teddy bears, Snuggles and Peewee as the Dulox turn into them. They then run off to the Doctor as the two have disappeared without them. Three months later, Scott and Peter are talking about questions on exam paper as they part home. The Doctor bumps into Scott once more as he congratulates Scott on his work with the Dulox three months previously. Scott gives the Doctor back his key and the Doctor provides him help on one of the sections for the upcoming exam. Scott thanks the Doctor as he is back on his way home. Cast The Doctor: Jaime Carroll Grace Thompson: Laura Massingham Scott: Stephen Fernley Andrew: Andrew Manswell Discontinuity, Plot Holes, Errors - Peter and Scott in a couple of scenes are older than they have been in the rest of the episode does not count for the three months later ending. The description of the video and the next episode Home Alone say "This episode was filmed almost two years ago - BEFORE we started filming Saving Grace and other recent episodes so bear in mind that the quality of the production may not be to that recent standard we have set." This may be that this episode and Home Alone were done way back 2007 and some scenes, Scott and Peter's arrival back on Earth from the spaceship and the scene were Peter and Scott and trapped as Peter thinks of teddy bears were done in 2008-2009 (especially with the latter scene as Andrew Manswell is older than he looks. The Big Questions 4 that accompanied the episode was uploaded with an older Stephen Fernley, so maybe the scene was filmed in 2009, just as the series was to premiere which could also explain why the episode didn't come out until August 2009.)